The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a controlled deflection roll.
Generally speaking, the controlled deflection roll of the present development is of the type comprising a fixed support and a roll shell rotatable about the fixed support. The roll shell is supported upon hydraulic pressure or support elements which limit a number of pressure compartments at the fixed support. Effective within each of the pressure compartments is a hydraulic pressurized fluid medium working at suitable pressures and urging the pressure elements against an inner surface or wall of the roll shell and thereby bracing such at the fixed support. A longitudinal or lengthwise extending bore is formed in the fixed support and extends in the lengthwise direction of such fixed support. Connection bores lead from the longitudinal bore to the individual pressure compartments. Pressure regulators arranged in the fixed support and operatively correlated to the pressure elements serve for setting the pressure of the hydraulic pressurized fluid medium-- also referred to sometimes simply as pressure medium-- which is infed to the individual pressure compartments.
The present invention constitutes a further improvement upon the controlled deflection rolls which have become known to the art from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,802,044, 3,885,283 and 3,932,921. U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,921 relates to a controlled deflection roll wherein pressure regulators are arranged in suitable bores of the support and are operatively associated with the individual pressure elements. By means of the pressure regulators, connected with suitable signal lines, for instance of an electrical or pneumatic nature, it is possible to control independently of one another the pressure medium infed to the individual pressure compartment, and thus, the exerted pressure forces of the related pressure elements.